Complete
by LittleBlackHood
Summary: My first story, yay! Continuation of manga from Sano's departure. How long will it take for them to acknowledge their feelings? They'll both need to break the other's walls.
1. Talks under the night's sky

I've never thought my first story for RK, not to mention a romance, but since I've lost first three chapters of Naruto story and I got in the mood to write this one, there it is:D

Just to be clear, this story starts right after Sano's departure (easy to figure) and contains both manga and anime themes since both have their advantages and I kinda like mixing thinks:) I hate _Seisouhen_ since it doesn't even go with Kenshin's character at the end of manga series, hell, even before, with Shishio's arc and I'm not entirely satisfied with certain themes in the last manga chapters, not to mention I truly wish there was a continuation. Well, enough of the small talk.

Hope you enjoy!

Also please spare a minute to review, it will be much appreciated. And if I mess up some serious facts or keep making the same grammar mistakes, do mention.

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor anything related.

* * *

They were strolling alongside the pier, Yahiko in front of them. The sounds of police's ruckus were heard, louder again.

'Guess they had found out they've been misled' Yahiko stated 'I wonder if he makes it.'

'Don't worry, Sano is pretty good at avoiding police forces, that he is' Kenshin smiled assuringly.

'No, that's not what I meant. I wonder if he's really gonna cross the ocean. And I guess I'm a little jealous. You know, all the places he's gonna see…' Yahiko drifted.

'I'm sure he'll be allright' Kaoru said 'It'll be a little lonely without him, without all our friends, but I guess that's the way it should be. I only hope we'll get to meet sometimes.'

'Yeah…' Yahiko was already daydreaming. Kenshin chuckled.

'Kaoru-dono, I think we should hurry, it's going to rain soon' Kaoru looked at the sky.

'You're right, Yahiko hurry up, will you!'

'Hey, it's you, who's staying behind!'

'Little brat, you dare to talk back to your senssei?!' And so they went.

* * *

'_It sure will be lonely here. No matter what Megumi-san said, I'm really gonna miss them, I can't help it. They've become my friends, family even and now they're gone…No, no, stop this foolish thinking! You can meet them any time you want, Kyoto is not so far and Aizu is even closer! And Sanosuke is sure to get himself in another trouble soon, so he'll be back in no time. And what was he thinking, saying all this stuff about children and Yahiko leaving! He's not even eleven yet! And it's not like he'd actually be a bother._' She suddenly saddened 'Kenshin…'.

She got up and went outside. Though it was late fall it wasn't that cold at all. She sat on the porch outside of her room and looked up at the starry sky. '_Stars are brighter in winter'_ she thought '_just like they were trying to compensate for the sakura petals in summer. And yet, despite it's fall, many sakura petals are floating in the air. And the stars are shining so bright. I wonder, what kind of sky is there now in Kyoto, or in Aizu for that matter. What kind of sky does Sano see?_' She heard a fait squeaking of the wooden floor. 'Huh?' she turned 'Yahiko, what are you doing up so late?' He was still in his clothes.

'Kaoru, couldn't sleep?'

'Not really. I just think, it will be very quiet without you and Sanosuke fighting all the time.'

'Hey, I can still fight you whenever you want!' Yahiko chuckled, but got no response. 'Kaoru, about what Sanosuke said back then…'

'I don't want you to leave!' She said decidedly 'You're definitely too young to be living alone and you've got a lot to learn of the Kasshin style. There's no way I'm gonna let you off.'

'Kaoru…'

'Besides, only you left if you walk away too…' She looked so defeated now. She couldn't take loosing another friend. It's not like they're never gonna see each other again, but still. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

'Kaoru' Yahiko settled his forhead against her temples 'I will never ever leave you. Ever. Believe it. You're like a true family to me. After my father died…and even before…I've never had anything like that before. I know I sometimes drive you nuts, but after the Feng Shui ordeal and even more during the whole revenge thing with Enishi, when we thought you were gone…' Shit, he wasn't supposed to tell her this, they all agreed It would be better if she didn't know. The whole thing was hard enough for her, she didn't need more to add to the pile. 'I mean, we didn't know were you were and it was so distressing. I slowly grew to understand how important you are to me, how important is this place and those people. So don't you ever think I will leave you. You are far too important person to me to leave you just like that.' He ended.

'Yahiko…' She was looking at him with slight disbelief, his eyes were so full of emotions. '_This boy really grew up and I almost missed it'_ She thought. She remembered their first meeting, that cocky loudmouth he was back then. And now he was being there for her. He grew up not only physically, which was nothing strange with all the training he received, but even more-mentally. While she was looking at him like that, she could really say she was proud of Yahiko. He was going to become a fine man in the future. 'Yahiko, thank you' She smiled warmly at her young apprentice, earning a sheepish smile in return.

'Hehe, don't look at me like that, it's like you're going to cry any second' He mused. He was glad for lifting up her mood, even a little bit, but it was strange though. He thought she would be happy with only Kenshin and herself in the house. It seemed like that simultaneous leaving of their friends had a strong effect on her. Well, he still thought it would be better if he moved out, but for now it was better to let her be. She had to talk about it with Kenshin though."Well, I guess I'll finally go to sleep. Night, Kaoru' He bade her goodnight.

'Sleep well, Yahiko' She'd better return to her room too or else she would be in a mess tomorrow. When she ducked inside warm covers of her bed, her last thought was, that she didn't really get to know, why Yahiko was up so late at night, before she finally fell asleep.

* * *

So yeah, first chapter is up! Sorry for the shortness, but I got the feeling to stop in that exact moment:) Personally I definitely prefer longer chapters so you can prepare yourselves for such:)


	2. Reluctance and plans

Yeah, so chapter 2 is up:D

Enjoy!

* * *

'Good morning, Kaoru-dono' Kenshin smiled from above the laundry.

'Oh, hello. Have you by any chance seen Yahiko? I thought he overslept since he stayed up late last night, but he's nowhere to be found. We were supposed to train early today, because I have private lesson in an hour.' She couldn't understand this kid, sometimes he seemed almost grown up, and next thing he goes out without a word.

'Sorry, I don't know where Yahiko is, that I don't'.

'Sheesh, well I guess I'll get ready then, there's no point in waiting for him'

'You've been kind of busy lately, Kaoru-dono'

'Well yes, I thought this thing with Enishi may have caused bad effects for the dojo, but it seems to turned out pretty well. Since the Maekawa Dojo hasn't been completely rebuilt yet and with Shinsui-kun only taking up the teaching, I've got a handful of new apprentices.' Kenshin's heart constricted with the memory of those events. He got in terms with himself, but it was still a bitter memory. The pain of seeing Kaoru's corpse there in the dojo was still unbearable.

'Kenshin' She suddenly was standing beside him with this warm, calming smile on her lips 'Thank you. Thank you for coming to that island to bring me back. I knew you'd come'

Now he wasn't even able to look her in the eye. He told everybody not to say a word about the doll nor about his staying at Rakuninmura on the pretext of not worrying Kaoru, but the truth was it was because he was so ashamed of himself. There she was, on that godforsaken cliff, waiting for him, counting on him to keep protecting her, while he turned his back to the world. He should have known better, he should have realized it wasn't Kaoru, he should have figured it out. But most of all, he shouldn't have left his friends alone. If Yahiko died that day…He could never live with the burden of practically sentencing the boy to certain death. He didn't deserve their friendship as well as Kaoru-dono's kindness. He wasn't blind, he saw her affection for him, but put it away thinking he didn't deserve her and also treating her like some infatuated girl.

Now he was painfully aware of her feelings, how she suffered when he left to Kyoto and every time pretended to see nothing besides friendship behind her actions. In the end, it wasn't him who protected her, it was she that saved him and brought him back to live. She made him deal with his past and with the manslayer inside him. She took him in knowing nothing of his past and let him stay when she found out. She followed him to Kyoto so that he finally believed he wasn't all alone in this world, that he wasn't meant to always struggle alone. It was her who tended to his wounds, those outside and inside of him, and took care of him, when he temporally lost sight. It was her who always believed in him, even if he didn't believe in himself. It was her who took his tainted hand and said 'welcome home' so that he always knew he had a place to return to. So that he stayed by her side.

He saw all this so clearly now. On the way to get her back from Enishi he made a promise to himself. He still wasn't worthy of her affection, she deserved so much better, but his heart craved for her and as long as she wanted him in her life he wasn't gonna leave her ever again. Life without her had little meaning to him. He would still protect everyone, but it was her that made him feel truly alive. She was so much more he could ever dream of, with her kind heart, her strong will and determination, her calming smile so full of happiness and hope…with her love for him and for him only. He finally wasn't denying it anymore and yet…

'Kenshin?' He almost fell backwards seeing her wavering palm in front of his face 'Is something wrong?' Now she was wearing that worried look. She was so protective, overprotective sometimes.

'N-no, everything's fine, that it is. I guess my mind wandered off a bit, sorry' Kenshin smiled sheepishly.

'Now it's you who worries too much, Kenshin' There, she smiled again, this soothing smile. 'I'll be off then, tell Yahiko I'm really mad at him and he's gonna have hell on our next training!' She waved goodbye and disappeared behind the gates.

'Be safe, Kaoru'.

* * *

'So, what are you going to do now? I'm aware that Sano left you his old place, but I'm not sure if it isn't too early for you to start living on your own. After all, you have to make a living somehow.' They were sitting in Katsu's apartment, after Yahiko came by about an hour ago.

'Yeah, I thought about it too. It's just I really enjoy living at the dojo, but it would be nice to try taking care of myself on my own. And I know, now that Sano and Megumi-san left, there is a perfect chance for Kenshin and Kaoru to actually start being together. And still, I can't help but wonder, that she almost begged me to stay. I know she's afraid of loosing anyone of us, but she should've had some faith in me! It's not like I'm leaving the country, I can be at her place in ten minutes top! Man, I'm so confused!' Yahiko finished, falling back onto the floor.

'Well, aren't you too young for playing a matchmaker? Not to mention it's usually women's part' Katsu chuckled.

'Tsunan-san you know what's going on, one could've been blind not to' He answered exasperated 'Besides, it's not like I'm actually putting them together, I only want to get out of the way' He added with a mischevious smile.

'Ha ha, now I realize why you got on so well with Sano. You're both unbelievable pranksters!'Katsu was apparently laughing his ass off.

'Yeah, but it still doesn't solve the problem' Yahiko sighed.

'Well, I can lend you some money for starters, but as I said before, you'll have to earn your bread boy. So first, find yourself a decent job and then we'll think further'.

After living Katsu's house, Yahiko decided to head back to the dojo. He'd have to hurry, they were starting the training in less than fifteen minutes and he didn't want to be late.

When he entered the gates he saw Kenshin doing the laundry, being pestered by Ayame and Suzume, as usual.

'Oi, Kenshin, where's Kaoru? She promised to train with me.' He said, walking to the noisy group.

'Ah, Yahiko, Kaoru-dono left over half an hour ago. She was very upset that you missed the training, that she was'.

'Huh, where did she leave? And what's with the part of skipping training?' What the hell, he thought.

'Oro? Kaoru-dono had some private lessons arranged for today, so she would probably be off till late afternoon. That's why you were going to train earlier today.'

'She never told me, I'm sure she didn't. She must have forgotten, I guess' Yahiko sat at the ground . 'And what's with those sudden lessons?'

'Well, there are more people lately who wants to learn Kasshin Style, and since they obviously wanted private lessons…' Kenshin thought Kaoru was giving too much to it. He always admired her hard-working but those last few days she was hardly at home. Of course they needed money and he was kind of a freeloader here, but he'd gladly look for a job. Different matter was, he probably wouldn't find any. He suddenly felt guilty. He did daily chores and practically run the house, but he wasn't able to earn a ryu. Maybe he would grow some vegetables? There sure was space for a small garden, it was quite late in fall now but it was worth a try. He had to ask Kaoru-dono when she'll be back.

In the meantime, Yahiko's brain was working at full speed.

'Kenshin, most of those kids are already starting at kenjutsu right?'

'I guess so'

'So they don't necessarily need Kaoru to teach them. I could take the beginners and teach them basics while Kaoru would train the more advanced ones. After all, I'm the first apprentice of Kasshin Style!' He stated proudly.

'I'm not entirely sure…'

'But take a look Kenshin, she would finally be able to relax a little, she can't keep up such pace for much longer, she's only one person' he persuaded.

'Well, you may be right Yahiko. It would surely be much help to her.' He couldn't believe that he actually supported the idea. But Yahiko was right. Kaoru-dono was going to work herself to death, she couldn't be in two-three places at once. And Yahiko was a growing up boy, he probably wanted to have some money to spend, so it's better to let him help with trainings than make him wander and look for a job in the town.

'All right! We have to talk to Kaoru when she's back!'

'Oro?' We?

'Now, Kenshin, what do we have for dinner, I'm starving!'


	3. Resolve

**Now, so sorry for another short chapter, but they just keep turning out that way, huh:) Thank you for those who alerted this story and special thanks to**

**Sumiregusa- who actually spent some time and wrote a review:D Honto arigatou!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**XxX  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Resolve.**

'God, I'm sooo spent' Kaoru thought, dragging herself home. It was starting to get dark already, she hadn't thought it'd been that late. Apart from her lessons she was called by Shinsui-kun because he was obviously having some problems running the dojo and since his master hadn't fully recovered yet, the poor boy was at a loss. They spent over two hours organizing students' documentation and arranging a schedule. It didn't look good. They both could work from dawn till dusk and they still wouldn't be able to make it. And since both their dojos needed money they couldn't afford to loose students. Finally they decided on making more groups instead of having so many private lessons (Kaoru), but it would take time to convince the parents and some would want it no other way for sure. It was a clear stalemate.

Kaoru's only wish now was a hot bath and some delicious dinner. Hopefully Kenshin had thought about it. It was still unnerving to her that he was much better cook, but only rarely since she was busy stuffing herself with tasty food. '_I wonder what he prepared today' _She mused.

'Kaoru-chan!' Kaoru turned around looking for the source of the sound.

'Ah, Tae-chan, Tsubame-chan, it's so nice to see you! How are you? And what are you doing here? I thought you'd be busy in the new restaurant?' Tae's business sense still amazed her. She rebuilt the restaurant in little over a month, there were some things that still needed to be done, but overall the Akabeko was good and running. Not to mention it was now almost three times larger and far more stylish than the previous one.

'Well, I had some errands to run and since we got some help at the restaurant I took little Tsubame along. She has to know how to do business' Tae stated with a spark in her eye. Yup, she could've had the whole town rebuilt if she had to. 'And what are you doing so late, and in your training outfit nonetheless, Kaoru-chan? I haven't seen even a glimpse of you for the last week. What have you been up to?'

'Oh, I have tons of work and I'm helping Shinsui-kun too, so it's been work and sleep for me' Kaoru sighed.

'Shinsui-kun? That handsome teen from Maekawa Dojo? Watch out Kaoru-chan or Kenshin-san will get jealous' Tae teased.

'Tae-chan! You know it's not like that! Besides, he's younger than me. And it's not like Kenshin is interested…'

'Stupid girl, of course he's interested! Only he's a man and a pretty reserved too so don't expect flowers and love letters…yet. With this kind of man it is you who has to take the initiative. You have to let him know you're interested but at the same time you should be careful not to scare him. And you need to notice the small things he does for you. You know, men aren't really good with words, they express their feelings through actions…'

'Tae-chan!' Kaoru couldn't've taken it anymore 'I really appreciate your concern but I think I can handle my personal life, thank you!' Tae was taken aback with this sudden outburst. She was only trying to help.

'I'm sorry, Tae-chan. It's just after everything that happened lately I don't feel that I should push him. I am comfortable with him being near, knowing the dojo is his home. I don't wanna spoil it. I have the feeling that he's still afraid to let anyone get near him. Besides…' She let the sentence drift. '_Besides, after his question at Tomoe-san's grave…_' She thought sadly, recoiling that day. '_What would you say to Tomoe?_' What was she supposed to say? She was so surprised by his question, she answered with the first thing that came to her mind.

She was truly thankful to this woman. Tomoe was there for Kenshin when he needed someone close, she protected him then and Kaoru believed she protected her during the battle with Enishi. Even more, her memory engraved in her brother's heart protected Kaoru during her whole stay at Enishi's mansion. Oh, how jealous she was of that woman. She had been everything Kenshin needed, Kaoru knew she couldn't compete with her in any way, despite what she told Megumi that fateful night when Kenshin told them his story. But it wasn't only because Tomoe was an ideal memory in Kenshin's mind. The truth was, even though she had been so fragile and let's face it- weak, she hadn't hesitated, she had been able to protect Kenshin till her death, just like she promised Katsura-san, and even later, because she was the main reason Kenshin gave up being an assassin. She had showed him another way, a happier, fuller way of life. She had been his glimpse of hope, this hope for a peaceful life that he's been carrying for the last ten years. How could she ever compete with such a person?

Kaoru wasn't lying when she told Kenshin Tomoe-san was the kindest person. And yet with such kind heart and fragile body she had been able to achieve so much. And Kaoru? What good came of her kendo practices, of her well-known spirit. When the time came she wasn't able to lift a finger. She was do depending. She could only wait till Kenshin saved her, every time she was able only to watch the backs of 'her boys'. Even Yahiko, though he was only ten and her student, fought with all his might. She was his senssei, she should've set an example. It was her who was weak. When she finally had gotten the courage and thrown herself in front of the madman's bullet, she had been saved one's again, only this time by Enishi, who had had his late sister's image in front of his eyes. In the end, she had been good for nothing.

That's why she had made a decision. She couldn't delude herself, she was never gonna be half as good as Kenshin. But she could get better enough to be able to protect herself, if she wasn't able to protect her friends. She had to stop being a burden to everyone or sooner or later she would go mad. Now she understood why Kenshin didn't want her near him, why he kept saying that she would be hurt because of him. She had to get stronger to be able to look him in the eye and tell him her feelings. Until then she was going to do her best to be his true friend. But nothing more. It wasn't him, who didn't deserve her. It was the other way round. But she couldn't handle not having him in her life and so she would get stronger, not to replace Tomoe in his heart, that was impossible, but to win her own place beside her, even if it was a small one.

XxX


End file.
